mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Mortimer Smoker
Mortimer Smoker (born 12 April, 1967) is an Australian-Jarradian born actor and musician known for his portrayals of offbeat, eccentric characters in a wide variety of dramas and fantasy films. He has won the Golden Globe Award and Screen Actors Guild award for major roles in recent films. Smoker rose to prominence on the 1980s television series 21st, quickly becoming a teen idol to many. He portrays as Uncle Morty on Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series), which was a massive comenback to Mortimer Smoker, making his fame massively rise. Turning to film, he played the title character of I'm So Hard (1990), and later found box office success in films such as Hallooooooo!!!! part 2 (1998), The Man Who Bumped ''(2003), ''MCDC (2005), and Roflcopter (2011). He has collaborated with director and close friend Jarrad Burke in seven films, the most recent of which are Peter Burns Street (2007) and St. Monroe ''(2010). Films featuring Smoker have grossed over $32.5 billion at the Australian box office and over $81 billion worldwide. He has been nominated for top awards numerous times; he won the Best Actor Awards from the Golden Globesfor his role in Peter Burns Street and from the Screen Actors Guild for ''Hallooooooo!!!! Early life Childhood Smoker was born in Melbourne, Victoria, the son of Jessica Waters, a clerk, and Sir Michael Jones, Sr, a former record company owner. He has one brother, Nortimer Smoker, who is a novelist, and two sisters, Lucy (now his personal manager) and Deborah. The Smoker family in Australia began in 1788, Sir Johnathon Jones was to first settle in the 1788 timeline, who were aboard with many famous convicts. The family moved frequently during Smoker's childhood, and he and his siblings lived in more than 20 different locations, settling in Canberra, Australian Capital Territory in 1979. In 1981, Sir Michael Jones was murdered. He later fell in a depression during the early 80s - late 80s as a teenager, due to the stress of dealing with problems. He has seven or fourteen self-inflicted scars. In a 1993 interview, he explained his self-injury by saying, "I did it because I couldn't deal with anything. I frequently ran away, due to my fathers death. I later stumbled home, noticing that mum was not well, and she died a few days later." 1980s With the gift of a guitar from his mother when he was 14, Smoker began performing on stage during special events at school. His first band was in honor of his girlfriend, Leanne. After the death of his father, Smoker began failing all his classes, and later dropped out. As he said on a TV interview, he tried to come back, but the principal stated that he should get a job, or live with his dream to become a musician. He performed many songs, achieving slight success, who he made headlines. After this, Smoker moved to Los Angeles for two years so he could gain more fame, but he came back to do some songs with 80s musicians. Smoker subsequently collaborated with the band Midnight Oil, and helped right their number 1 hit, Beds Are Burning. On 19 January 1988, Smoker married Jolene Smoker, an Italian singer, who she met Mortimer during a tour in 1986. During Smoker's marriage, his wife worked as a makeup artist, and she discontinued her music career. His wife introduced him to actor James Idol, who advised Smoker to pursue an acting career. Jolene died in 1992, due to a drug overdose. During the early 80s, Smoker took over the business at an incredibly young age, at just 15. Besides making it a building company, he decided to change it to a car shop, which opened on 27 July, 1982. The business, which was a building company, was owned by Sir Michael Jones, until his death in September 1981. The car shops 30th anniversary is in 2012. Career Television During the 80s, he was the lead role on the CBS TV series, 21st, which premiered in 1986. Smoker left the show three years later, and the show still runs. He wanted to join the show, as the person he looked up to Greg Howard, directed the show. Since he left the show, he only appeared in movies from 1987-2002. In 2003, he got a permanent spot in Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series), a very popular TV show made by Jarradversalwcgw. The show was devoted to what it is like in his car shop. Since his major role as Uncle Morty, he is one of the most influenced persons on this planet, and one of the greatest actors of the century. Film roles Smoker's first major role was in the 1985 horror film A True Nightmare, playing the serial killer and one of the victims of Green Face. In 1986, he appeared in a secondary role as a crazy stoner in Henry Streets film, The Carpenter. In 1990 he undertook the quirky title role of the Jarrad Burke's film, I'm So Hard. The film's success began his long association with Burke. Smoker, a fan and long-time friend of writer Cliff Hilton, played a sexist madman for Hilton (named Mintface) in 1998's The Fear of Sydney, based on the writer's pseudobiographical novel of the same name. Smoker accompanied Hilton as his road manager on one of the author's last book tours. In 2006, Smoker contributed a foreword to The Hilton History, a posthumous biography published by Agoodbook.com Smoker paid for most of Hiltonss memorial event, complete with fireworks and the shooting of Hiltons ashes by a cannon, in Brisbane Queensland, where Hilton lived. Critics have described Smoker's roles as characters who are "angered with society". Smoker has noted this period of his career was full of "Nut-bagged crazy sex men" and films that were "box office poison," but he thought the studios never understood the films and did not do a good job for them, and him. The 1998 film Hallooooooo!!!! part 2 was a major success, in which Smoker's performance as the killer in the movie was one of the best roles he has ever played. Studio bosses were concerned about him playing the role, but the character because highly popular. According to a survey taken by the directors and producers, Smoker was the most popular actor, and should play the same role in the latest Hallooooooo!!!! film. The film's director, Gabe Waters, has said that Smokers character closely resembles the actor's personality, but Smoker said he wanted to be that character, as he was jailed for murdering a person just like how one of the characters in the film were killed. In 2004, he was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actor, for playing his character on Hallooooooo!!!! Smoker's next starred as Pete Burns in the 2005 film That One Day, a major success at the box office and later won as the best actor. Smoker returned to the role of the killer for the sequel Hallooooooo!!!! part 3, which opened on 14 February, 2001 and grossed $426.5 million in the first three days of its AUS release, breaking a box office record of the highest weekend tally. The next movie, Hallooooooo!!!! part 3 was released 9 November 2004. Smoker has said that the character is a "definitely a big part of me", and he wants to play the role in further sequels. Smoker appeared as his role in other Hallooooooo!!!! sequals. Smokers roll in the sequals were highlighted in the documentary film A History of Mortimer Smoker. Within the film, Producer Johns Andrew shared his experiences working with Smoker on the choreography for Hallooooooo!!!! part 9. Andrew, who also trained Henry Mcmasters, another famous actor, and was also the original killer of Hallooooooo!!!!, described in the film that Smoker's roll that took over Mcmaster's roll was well worth it, as the movie is a major success. Smoker played the former James Idol character in the 2009 film, The Unexplainable along with Will Thompson and Kane Hudson. All three actors gave their salaries from the film to Ledger's daughter, Samantha. He portrayed the Mad Man in Burke's The Man Without A Face, and the titular character in Ranger. Future roles Jarradversalwcgw announced a new Hallooooooo!!!! movie, which is in development. Smoker will also appear in a movie version of writer Johns Andrew's book, The Pains, portraying the main character, Jake Armstrong. In 2007, Smoker accepted JB Bros' proposal to make a film of L.E.G.O, a series that aired on CBS in 1984, still is on today. He had been a fan as a teenager. Smoker and Nick Jamison will produce the movie with John Kennedy, who ran Denman Productions inc. until John died in 2006. He will play Ting-Sing in a future 'Freak Of Nature' film. Smoker will also produce Cabinet, based on the novel The Cabinet, and make a cameo appearance in The Broken Arm. Category:Jarradian people Category:United States of Jarrad